


Just one more look at you (my heart has been hypnotised)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan is a writer, for the first time in this series there is going to be fluff instead angst, i dont like the ending but oh well, i havent write anything for months spare me, i love woochan too much to write something angsty, i should learn how to describe scenery better, maybe some other time, the main pairing is woochan, ugh it turns out different from the way i imagine it, woojin is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this world, everyone has a soulmate that will turn your dull life into one that is filled with colours. They said that you will cross path with that person at least once in your life. Once you make an eye contact with them, which is when you will be introduced to other colours than the one that you are currently seeing. Usually people will be with their soulmate until their last breath.OrA story where Woojin is Chan's soulmate who introduced him to a world of colours and how to love.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Yedam/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Just one more look at you (my heart has been hypnotised)

**Author's Note:**

> This story and title is written based on the song Hypnotised by Years & Years. I haven't write anything for months thanks to my writerblock so yeah, I am so sorry if my writing sucks. Basically I am projecting my love for Woojin through Chan. Anyway, I hope whoever read this will enjoy my humble work!

The rays of sunlight trickle into the room through the thin drawn curtain. Chan slowly opens his eyes, vision still blurry with sleep. The room is warm and from how strong the rays are, it must have been afternoon already. It doesn’t matter to him though. There is something comforting in sleeping in on a peaceful Sunday.

Now that he is more awake, he can hear the chirping of birds outside the window. It still feels kind of off to not hear the sounds of cars passing by on the busy street of Seoul like he used to for most of his life. But he is content here, surrounded by nature in an area a bit far from the city. It is quite an inconvenient since he works at the busy city but this change in life has make he feels more in peace.

He can hear the rustling of the bed sheet and turns to look at the love of his life beside him. Despite the light and the warm air of early summer, Woojin is still deep in his sleep. It never fails to amaze Chan how Woojin can sleeps for so long without being bothered by anything. Perhaps it is why they never change their bedroom’s curtain to a thicker one; the sunlight is not stopping him from sleeping and Chan is too lazy to find another one.

Woojin’s hair is askew from the various toss and turns he did in his sleep, face puffy and lips slightly parted. Once again Chan is reminded that he is so lucky to call him his.  
Woojin is the most beautiful person Chan ever lays his eyes on and despite the three years they spend together as life partners, it still feels like a dream to him.

He knows that it is not a dream; the colourful world he is living in is a constant reminder that it is not just an imagination his mind created.

In this world, everyone has a soulmate that will turn your dull life into one that is filled with colours. They said that you will cross path with that person at least once in your life. Once you make an eye contact with them, which is when you will be introduced to other colours than the one that you are currently seeing. Usually people will be with their soulmate until their last breath.

However, there are also a lot of cases where a person falls in love with the person that is not destined for them. Most of them end up together until the end despite some meeting their soulmate sometime in their life. Hearing those stories, Chan always wonder how strong your love must have been to give up the curiosity of seeing the world in more colours – to sacrifice something big just for someone.

The idea of love has always been a wonder to him. He is inexperienced in the art of loving and is loved but he has been a witness to various stories on how love changes people.  
He has seen how Changbin stops living so recklessly the moment he meets Felix. It is lovely how Felix’s smile can change turn the older boy into a blushing mess – a contrast from the closed off person Chan knows a few years ago. Chan still remembers how Changbin used to meet him while covered in bruises after getting into another fight. Seeing him now reminds Chan of the Changbin he grows up with and not the broken boy that is overwhelmed by grief of losing his father. Felix has filled the hollow in Changbin’s heart that his father once left.

Chan also watches how Hyunjin learns loyalty from Seungmin. Hyunjin used to change partners so often that it is hard to keep track of who he is currently dating. His attitude is what makes Seungmin rejects him at first and Chan is there when Hyunjin cries at 3.00 a.m. as he tells him that it is the first time he wishes to really give someone his all. It is endearing how he looks at Seungmin like the latter is the only person that matters.

Jisung and Minho’s story are quite unique. Both of them have lost their fated one and during their devastated time, they somehow find each other. It is as if fate decides to give them another chance to mend their broken heart. It is hard for them to accept their feelings for each other and Jisung once tells him that he feels guilty for loving someone else. Chan is glad that they eventually able to give themselves a well-deserved chance to find happiness again.

Yedam, his cousin, also finds his soulmate way earlier than Chan. The person fate chooses for him is a boy named Yang Jeongin who lives in Busan. They meet during a chess competition and Yedam rants to him on how he is too overwhelmed by the sudden change of colours during a brief eye contact with a member of the opponent team that he loses a match. Maintaining a long distance relationship is hard and the longing gazes during Skype are painful to look at but they are still going strong.

Witnessing the growth of relationship of the people around him ends up making him feel lonely at times. He craves for a person to love and received love from. But as time passes by, he feels like love is just something optional in life; something to make life more interesting as the extra shades of colours. It is not something crucial and he can survive just fine without it. He lives with this thought until he crosses path with a person named Kim Woojin.

They meet on mid-spring, when the flowers are in full-bloom. Chan always loves spring even when all he is seeing are shades of black, grey and white. He loves how everything just feels livelier in spring. Everyone else also seems to be in a better mood when spring rolls in and the radio always put on cheerful and light-hearted songs.

It is a sunny day and Chan is busy pushing his way through the sea of people that comes to visit the tulip garden. He has his camera with him, a joint gift from Changbin and Jisung from his birthday the year before. He is not a skilled photographer like Seungmin but he does enjoy taking pictures of the scenery as it serves as a good prompt in case he is stuck with a writer block.

The garden is packed with people who mostly consist of family and it makes Chan wonder why he decides that going in the weekend is a good idea. The view is worth it though and despite his limited choice of colours, it is still beautiful to him. He walks down from the observation tower to get to the less-packed area at the far-end of the garden. It is quite a hassle since it so far away but he has had enough of the crowds.

The view is so much clearer here but he has heard that most people like the view at the observation tower better because you can see the various colours of the tulips. Chan decides to take another picture so he takes a few steps back and zooms out before noticing a man in the frame. He is taking a picture of a butterfly on a tulip with his phone before another butterfly lies on top of his head. Thinking that that picture looks aesthetic enough, he clicks the shutter and the click sound is loud enough to capture the man’s attention.

He turns towards Chan’s direction and before Chan is able to apologize for taking a candid picture of a stranger without his consent, his words die down on his tongue. Because the moment their eyes catches each other, the world bursts into hundreds unknown shade of colour that he has only learned in theory. The outburst of colours is breath taking and it makes the scenery a thousand way prettier but it is not reason that causes his breath to stutter in his chest.

Despite the beauty of colours that brighten his life, he is hypnotised by the ethereal stranger in front of him.

Spending time with Woojin opens Chan’s eyes to a new world that he never knows of. He learns how loving someone can turn you into a whole new person. Now he gets why there are people who are willing to sacrifice their sleep just to text each other. Loving Woojin comes naturally to him and Chan is introduced to a new side of himself that he is never aware of. It makes him realise just how much love he has in his heart and he never hesitates to shower him with all the affection he has.

Woojin does not show his love verbally but Chan recognises it from the subtle things he does. The lingering touch before they part, the little notes of encouragement before deadline – they mean more than it looks. Chan also knows how Woojin spends more time with him rather than getting a well-deserved rest every doctor crave for. It feels wonderful to know that he is a priority in someone’s life and he hopes that the other knows that he means the same to him.

They have their own flaws yet they learn to accept and complement each other. Yedam is right all along: he feels whole like he has finally found something that he has been searching for all his life. Woojin is like the puzzle that completes the picture – the final piece that enhances the beauty of something. While Chan may have been able to tell what the picture is about, meeting his soulmate is what clears the doubt that he may have missed something.

It is kind of terrifying just how deep he falls for the other very single day and how easily Woojin fits into his life that he belongs there. But Chan does not want to go back to his dull life before he meets Woojin in that one spring day. The fortune said, ‘flowers bloom with no regret’ and Chan is willing to live his life with the person that gives him a purpose to wake up every morning.

So he falls on one knee and proposes to the person that has his heart on autumn two years after their first encounter. The doctor is speechless for a while before he gives a blinding smile that Chan long has fallen for and mutters his acceptance. No words can describe just how ecstatic he is that night and the tears that fall down his cheeks are from pure euphoria.

If someone meets him seven years ago and tells him that he will write a book about love, he will laugh and says that the person are having a fever dream. But seven years ago he is just a struggling writer that lives every day blindly seeking for something to satisfy the empty feeling in his chest. Now here he is; a famous author that is called as a genius by the public for his capabilities to write various genres and writing a love story to dedicate to the doctor that saves him from his misery feels like the best thing he has ever done.

Chan bends down to caress his lover’s cheek and immediately retracts his hand when the latter stirs. He watches in silence as Woojin slowly opens his eyes and focuses his gaze on him. He rubs his eyes sleepily and reaches his free hand out to hold Chan’s wrist, lightly rubbing his thumb on his knuckles.

“Good morning. Have you been awake for long?”

The writer grins and ruffles his husband’s messy hair. “Not really. And it is actually afternoon by now.”

“Ah, I have been asleep for too long.” Woojin sits up and stretches his arms. “Are we staying in or do you want to grab brunch at the café down the street?”

Chan scoots closer to Woojin and envelops him in an embrace. “I’m fine with whatever you want to.”

Woojin chuckles and it makes Chan’s heart swells. “What makes you so clingy today? I am kind of in the mood for some waffles so let’s go out.”

Nodding for an answer, Chan lets Woojin untangle himself from the hug but he stops him before he can leave the bed to go to the bathroom. Cupping his lover’s cheeks, he smiles and leans in for a morning kiss that Woojin takes no time to reciprocate.

When they part, Chan stares into Woojin’s beautiful brown eyes that he loves so much. “I love you,” he says in a whisper like he wishes for no one to hear except for the person that brings colours to his dull life.

His confession causes the brunette’s cheeks to turn red. Even though Chan says those three words often, it never fails to make him blushes. “I love you too,” he replies, eyes shining with adoration and love as he looks at his life partner.

And in morning like this where they have nothing demanding to attend to, they find comfort in each other’s company. Even in a thousand lifetime, Chan does not wish to have it otherwise.


End file.
